Golden Dragon
by Logo the Twin
Summary: Thank you Ayumi! Anyway, third chapter up after some techinacal difficulties. Suzy is a lot smarter than you think (thanks for the idea jbram!) and Alice is in a living hell. Otherwise known as the mall. And the squirrels return!
1. Chapter 1

Golden Dragon.  
  
It was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Perfect for one of those Tuesday Tamer meetings. Only thing, it wasn't exactly a meeting. Kazu and Kenta were arguing about who Rika liked, Kazu for Henry, Kenta for me. Takato was restraining Rika from jumping on the two, and Jeri was giggling at the four. Henry was wondering whether to help restrain Rika, make Takato let go of Rika, or to attack them himself. I was leaning against a tree, extremely frustrated. Henry acted like he didn't like anyone, but he does. I know. Well I thought so and Rika confirmed.  
  
Flash back~  
Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta were fighting over something with Jeri watching. I didn't know where Rika was, but she was actually in the tree I was leaning against. I for some reason trying to figure out who Henry liked. Hmm-mm, he can't like Jeri, he's too good of friends with Takato for that. He doesn't like Rika, he swore on Terriermon that he was only good friends with her. And that leaves, no one. Wait there is that blonde Alice...  
  
That took you long enough, I heard an ever so familiar voice say. I looked up. Rika looked down at me from the tree she was in. How long have you been up there?  
  
She shrugged. I love how she shrouds herself in mystery. 'Bout as long as this worthless meeting has been going on. I mentally thanked myself for not saying the other reason Henry didn't like Rika. If I liked her, she would have to choose between us. That would ruin our friendship because I've been friends with her longer, meaning I'd have a better chance. I don't want that because you two were meant for each other.   
  
Rika jumped down from the tree bringing me out of my reverie. It's so obvious that Henry likes Alice and she likes her, she stated expressly. She then went over and yelled to the other four guys. IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR EXTREMELY POINTLESS ARGUING RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN HAVE OUR , THEN I'M GOING HOME WERE I CAN SPEND MY TIME DOING SOMETHING WORTHWHILE!!!!! and yet, another reason I like her.  
  
end flashback~  
  
I then learned that he really liked her because when she was around, he would be a combination of Takato and myself. He would act all shy, like Takato, and try to showoff, yes, I'm admitting I showoff for Rika.  
  
After a couple minutes of pondering the past, I decided it was time to do something. Yo, Henry! I yelled to the navy haired boy. Henry walked over feeling he was walking towards his doom.  
  
Rika on the other hand, being as smart as she is, knew I was up to something. She whipped out her navy blue with a swirly lavender design cover cell phone and hit the speed-dial number 8.  
  
~With speed dial number 8~  
Yamaki stood up. And so if we... but he was interrupted by the Pirates of the Caribbean song Barbossa is Hungry'. The owner gasped. She never got calls. And Yamaki was giving the top 16 staff members of Hypos a very important speech. She quickly picked up her phone, mumbled sorry, please excuse me.' and ran out of the room. She looked on the screen. Why would Rika call me? she pondered.  
  
~Back with scheming Rika~  
came an I'm-really-irritated-but-I'm-trying-not-to-show-it voice.  
  
Sorry if this bad timing.  
  
A sigh was heard from the other side. It's okay.  
  
I'll tell you the details later. Just get your pale legs over here as soon as you can. It's important.  
  
I'll trust you on this Rika. The line went dead.  
  
~Back with the two boys~  
  
Henry was looking at me suspiciously. Henry finally broke the ice.  
  
Admit that you like Alice, I demanded quietly.  
  
Henry was taken by surprise. W-what are you talking about? he stumbled.  
  
I admit I like Rika, you admit you like Alice.  
  
B-but, wh-what gave you that idea?  
  
It's a long story, but your stumbling is convincing enough.  
  
Henry sighed. Ryo hit right on target.' He blushed. he said admitting defeat.  
  
I knew it! Now all you need to do is admit that to her. I said smiling brightly.  
  
Henry put his hand over his eyes. Never and nope. he said simply.  
  
I saw someone that was some what far away over Henry's shoulder. Thank you god.' I made frantic hand gestures to the person to come over to where they were. The person, slowly and uncertainly started walking over.  
  
Any ways, why should I tell Alice if you haven't told Rika? he countered.  
  
I sighed and put his left hand on Henry's right shoulder. Because, I know she'll turn me down, I tried to say cheerily, but my sorrow broke through. and besides Rika says she likes you. I added.  
  
Rika? What does she have to do with this?  
  
The person was getting close. She told me. Anyway, just go up to Alice and say can I talk to you for a second?'  
  
Henry crossed his arms and closed his eyes. There's no way I'm going to go up to her and say- at this point the person was a few feet away and I roughly spun Henry around to the person and pushed him. Thankfully, Henry continued talking, thinking nothing of why I did that. -Alice can I talk to you for a second?  
  
came a reply. Henry opened his eyes. Oh shit, he said so softly it was inaudible. In front of him was the blonde he loves above all others. She wore black like always, except she ditched the dresses. She had on spider skin classy black pants. She was wearing a silk black blouse with a vest over it that was nylon. Her hair was combed very neatly and every strand was behind her back.  
  
Oh, h-h-hey Alice, he said very shyly, putting his hand nervously behind his head.  
  
Suddenly, and to him a miracle, he heard a beep. He took out his cream and green spotted cell phone. It had a text message. He pressed the button to read it. He sweat dropped. It read: SUCKER!!! Angry, he looked towards Rika who was grinning mischievously. He glared at her.  
  
Umm, you wanted to talk to me? He could tell she was scantly nervous.  
  
Uh, yea. C-can we talk in private? he requested, gesturing towards the cover of the trees. She nodded, and he led her into the trees, but not before looking at the rest of them. Takato, Kazu, and Kenta (who stopped fighting to watching) were looking at them blankly. Jeri had the, as Takato describes, Oh look, it's so cute face on. Rika was smiling sweetly, yet with a mischievous twist and holding her cell phone. I was trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably. As soon as the two of them were out of their sight, they heard an other beep. He looked at his cell phone and pressed the button to read the message. After reading the message, he sweat dropped again. Go get em tiger' wasn't that comforting.  
  
Alice took a deep breath. Calm down Alice. Why are you so jittery? You've talked to Henry loads of times before, one-on-one, so why so nervous?' Ever thought of the fact you like him?' I don't like Henry.' Yes you do. That's why you feel nervous.'  
  
Oh god Wong, what have you gotten yourself into? You know you aren't courageous enough to say what you need to say.' A part of him laughed bitterly. You've rescued the world, yet you can't talk to a girl. Pathetic.'  
  
Uh Henry? He turned around. She looked really nervous. Do you know where you're leading us?  
  
He blushed. I just wanted to get out of earshot.  
  
I think we are, she laughed weakly. So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Oh. Uh, nothing really. Ryo just played a prank on me.  
  
she seemed downcast.  
  
Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Two and a half. Two and seven eighths. Three.' He walked closer to her and slid his arm around her slim waist, making her stiffen like a board. It's just that I really like you.   
  
She sighed and loosened up, leaning into his hold of her. Biting her lip and blushing she managed to say I do too.  
  
He looked at her in shock. he thought she would laugh at him. Closing her eyes, she nodded. Wow, she must really like me too. Ha ha Ryo, she likes me and I like her! Unlike with you were you like her but she doesn't. Ha ha.' Simultaneously, both of their cell phones beeped. Henrys read: Didja chicken out? Alice's read: Are you ever going to come back?  
  
Oh, shoot! Alice exclaimed. He looked at her. Rika called me during Yamaki's speech so I had to leave and now I need to get back.  
  
Rika called you?  
  
Yea, but I really gotta go. With that she started running off.  
  
It was then, Henry did probably one of the stupidest thing (or so he thought at the time) in his life. Hey Alice! he called. She stopped and turned around. Wanna go out this Friday?  
  
She smiled. Sure, but we'll have to hammer out the details later.  
  
What have I gotten myself into?' they both thought.  
  
Henry turned back. Within a minute he came towards the end of the trees. A once in a life time thing was happening. Jeri and Kazu were fighting about who the better Digimon card player was (Kazu for me, Jeri for Rika) while Kenta and Takato were on the sidelines, dumbstruck. Rika was also on the sideline, just not dumbstruck. I was playing a game on my navy blue cell phone, which had silver trimming and red tints at some spots.   
  
I said upon seeing Henry.  
  
What took you so long? Rika asked.  
  
He simply looked towards me, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Ryo Akiyama, I swear when I get my hands on you-  
  
Rika interrupted, I'm the only one who can threaten Ryo!  
  
I'm sorry, but I have to kill him. He turns towards me and I tore off, him chasing me. We ran for a couple minutes. My downfall came when I thought to run through the Tamers. Typically, Rika tripped me, and I fell clumsily. I heard Rika snickered and I turned pink at the cheeks. I then felt Henry put me into a headlock where he had my neck and I was in an uncomfortable kneeling position. Oh shit, he knows karate.'   
  
Hmm, to hurt you, or not to hurt you, that is the question? he asked, quoting, Wait, who did quote that?'  
  
On one hand, you nearly ruined my life. On the second hand. he paused and thought about what he did. Oh shit, you really ruined my life!  
  
Rika asked. You mean you have an older brother and sister and you still don't know anything about dating. Wow, she saw straight through me,' Henry thought  
  
they all asked.  
  
Wait, you asked her out? I asked  
  
he confirmed.  
  
Well, since that's what you wanted will you please let go of my head? Henry just tightened his grip. I don't know the first thing about dating, so you just ruined me.  
  
I opened my mouth to object, but Takato beat me to words.  
  
Wait a second. So Henry, you asked Alice out?  
  
  
  
How could you?  
  
What's the problem?  
  
You never gave a signal you liked anyone!  
  
I wanted it like that.  
  
How long have you liked her?  
  
They already know I like her, what's to hide?' You three know how we met her during the D-Reaper? Takato, my crush and I nodded. Well since she wasn't really Dobermon's Tamer, I felt bad for her. So when things mellowed out, I started to try to converse with her, which was kinda easy considering both our dad's work at Hypnos. Well we became friends, and I started to fall for her.  
  
Takato sighed. Next thing you know Ryo will be in love. I paled and Henry smirked.  
  
Oh, but he does.  
  
Everyone turned towards me. He's liked her longer than I've liked Alice.  
  
Henry, please no. Henry, no. Please no. I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry. Just don't do it! I swear, I'll do anything! Just don't! I started begging.  
  
How pathetic, Rika said.  
  
You'll do anything? Henry asked dangerously.  
  
Would I rather have Rika know I am hopelessly in love with her or be Henry's slave? That's hard. Either way, I lose dignity. Hmm...'  
  
I would like an answer.  
  
Have Rika know or be property of Henry. Be laughed at or be a slave.'   
Your final answer...  
  
Be a slave, I completed.  
  
  
  
Yeah, you asked if I'd do anything. That means be a slave, right?  
  
No, that means pay for dinner and all the other stuff.  
  
Thank you god.  
  
I'm not that mean Ryo.  
  
If your not that mean, will you please let go of my head?  
  
he joked. Slowly I felt his arm leave my neck. I feel forward and rolled on to my back. I took exaggerating deep breathes. Fresh air! I thought I would never breath it again. I closed my eyes, and almost automatically, the image of Rika came into my head. I felt a pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Rika and her right foot slightly pressing my chest. Cut the funny act. Henry has a problem so we need to help him. If you want to be funny so badly, join the circus.  
  
I sighed and sat up, and faced Takato and Jeri. So, how much money am I looking at here, with the reservations, and clothes, and what not?  
  
I don't know, Takato paid for everything, Jeri replied.  
  
Oh, about 100 bucks, came Takato's answer, making everyone sweatdrop.   
  
I fell onto my back. If Kazu or Kenta ever start dating, make sure I don't say a word, I declared. Rika, next time, you ruin their lives.  
  
Why me? Rika yelled.  
  
Cause your mom models and you have loads of money to spare. I sat up. Can I borrow a hundred or two? I asked her. She glared at me. I lay back down.  
  
Where did you go? asked Henry he seemed miserable.  
  
Some elegant French place. Could never remember the name.  
  
Jeri sighed. Rose Rouge De l'Amour. It had all french cuisine. What kind of food does she like?  
  
I dunno! said Henry. How should I know?  
  
Find out, suggested Kenta.  
  
Henry yelled.  
  
Rika whipped out her cell phone. Honestly. Ryo?  
  
I asked wondering if she was gonna yell at me.  
  
Thank god girls don't make you become a dope. I blushed. Did she actually compliment me?' I smiled. I stand corrected,' Rika thought at my reaction. She started pressing buttons. Really, you boys can't get any stupider.  
  
the four yelled.  
  
Find out,' she mocked and held out her cell phone. On the screen was a IM thing:  
Girlsurroundedbyidiots: what kind of food do you like?  
Girlsurroundedbyadults: shrug. chinese, italian, i don't care.  
  
Does that help Einstein? she sighed. I gotta go.  
  
I asked instantly, making Henry and Jeri look at me suspiciously.  
  
I need some alone time, she said.  
  
I sighed. I should have known. She was tired of us. Of me. Why does she have to be alone all the time? Why can't she spend more time with us? With me. I sighed. I know all my dreams are in vain. Rika is a loner. Like me. Even though I want to, I can't change her. She's the way she is. Ever since the D-Reaper, she's become a little more open. A little more. She still doesn't talk a lot. She only expresses her feelings to Jeri and Henry. Even though he's my best friend, I can't help but envy him. How he has a good friendship with Rika. How she goes to him for help. When Henry said he was going on a date with Alice, I searched her face for any grief, sorrow, or envy. I only found relief. As if she wants them to be together. Henry wants me to be with Rika. He wants to be with Alice. Alice wants to be with Henry. I want Henry and Alice to be together. I want to be with Rika. If Rika wants Henry and Alice to be together, who does she want to be with?

chihiro: that's confusing.  
  
shuichi: what?  
  
chihiro: the whole who likes who.  
  
LtT: i think it's an elusive question.  
  
jackie: what does that mean?  
  
LtT: elusive means hard to put your finger on, so it's a hard to understand question.  
  
j: oh.  
  
s: i'm surprised.  
  
c: why?  
  
j: LtT isn't bouncing off the walls.  
  
c: why would she?  
  
LtT: happy doddle day!!! *starts bouncing of walls. FIRST HENRYXALICE!!!!! I WROTE THE FIRST FICCY FOCUSING ON HENRY AND ALICE!!!! HAPPY DODDLE DAY TO ME!!!  
  
s: *sweat drop* that's why. *picks up LtT's LA binder* *throws it at her.*  
  
LtT: *sees flying LA binder* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THAT THING WEIGHTS 20 POUNDS!!! *dives*  
  
j: anway, as you can tell, this is not only HER first henryx alice, but it's THE first one.   
  
c: cooly!  
  
LtT: btw, ryo and rika is ryuki, so what is henry and alice? henice? ew...  
  
j, c, and s: anyway, read n review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. I was walking around the city. I should be happy. Without me, Akiyama never would have pulled that stunt. If I didn't call Alice, then Henry would still be single. I helped Henry and Alice, I should feel happy, right? But one thing was nagging my mind. Stupid Ryo Akiyama. Why does he have to care so much? When I tripped him and snickered he blushed. When Takato said that next Ryo will like someone' he paled. I'm not dumb, I know he likes me. He begged Henry not to tell. I have no idea why I said girls don't make him a dope. He acts like Takato did when Jeri was around him. He then smiled like Davis does when Kari compliments him. And when I told them I had to go, Ryo to the rescue. He automatically asks why. Why does he have to care so much?  
  
Oh god guys are so god damned complicated, someone spoke what I was thinking. I looked around the corner and there was...  
  
  
  
Oh, hey Rika, the blonde responded.  
  
What's up? You look down.  
  
I think I made the biggest mistake of my life, she said as she started to walk down the sidewalk. I fell into pace with her.  
  
  
  
Rika, do you know how many things can go wrong?  
  
As long as you have fun, what does that matter?  
  
She smiled at me. Ryo will be so lucky once you give in.  
  
Which will never happen, I said even though I know one day, I will give in.  
  
Rika, I admitted to Henry that I like him. If I can do that, you can go down into your heart and find who you love.  
  
I don't like anyone.  
  
  
  
Anyway, what are you gonna wear?  
  
She feigned a gasp. Rika the antifeminist is asking about fashion? she put her left hand to her heart and thrust her right hand out before her. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Henry made a good choice.' Do you even know where you two are going?  
  
  
  
Well you might want to figure that out.  
  
  
  
One, Henry was going nuts, and two, it'll be easier to find something good to wear if you know what type of food you'll be having,  
  
Henry was going nuts? Alice asked suspiciously.  
  
Yea, it was so funny.  
  
He was going nuts over me, she said slowly.  
  
I sighed. Alice, your smart. You should know he really cares for you.  
How do I know? Seeing the look on my face she continued. How do I know he truly loves me? How can I be sure this isn't a joke, that he's gonna date me once and then drop me like a hot potato? How can I know if we'll be together for a long time? she asked.  
  
That's the thing Alice. You can never know if it will be tragic or if it will be happily ever after, I said depressed.  
  
Alice stopped and looked at me. So that's why... Rika is just afraid Ryo will hurt her by ending it. She isn't afraid of anything except being hurt...'  
  
Alice? Alice? You who... I said waving my hand in front of her face. I wanted to get her out of her daze, cause I had a feeling she stumbled onto something important. She wasn't saying anything, just staring ahead. I shook her. I yelled.  
  
Rika just doesn't want to get hurt. That's why she's not admitting Ryo likes her. She's afraid that if she confesses to Ryo, that he might say he was teasing her. I whacked Alice across the head. She shook her head out of her daze.   
  
I do not have a crush on Ryo, I said fiercely.  
  
It's that you randomly say that that I begin to think he likes you.  
  
Randomly? You were blabbing on how I don't wanna get hurt--  
  
I said that aloud? she interrupted.  
  
  
  
Her cell phone beeped. She read the message: Alice, when will you be back? I have a list of places were you and Henry could go this Friday.   
  
I moved from in front of her to her side so I was reading on her left. At the mention of Henry, I saw her pale out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I asked.  
  
she moaned.  
  
I asked again, wondering what was so bad.  
  
I don't want them to know, she said scarcely above a whisper. She quickly punched numbers, some wrong, so her message was: Snme time with hn the hotr.  
  
After sending the grammatically challenged message, she pocketed her black cell, and started walking quickly.  
  
Whoa, wait up Alice! I yelled.  
  
This is one of those things that can go wrong, she said pale.  
  
I jogged in front of Alice and stopped her. Now, tell me, what is so wrong? I asked exasperated.  
  
She took a deep breath. I don't want things to change at Hypnos. They know I don't have a social life, so they don't ask questions. I like that they don't ask questions. I only like questions about my work. When they ask me about my social life, I feel uncomfortable. So if Riley knows, then she'll tell Yamaki, Dolphin and possibly Janyu. I don't want her telling anybody, except possibly Tally.  
  
Why don't you want them to know?  
  
Yamaki says I'm one of his best employees, and Janyu thinks highly of me, and if they find out, they might rethink me, which I don't want at all.  
  
What's wrong with your dad? I asked, understanding her so far.  
  
Let's say you started dating Ryo. This is just hypothetical, she added quickly, seeing the look on my face. I nodded. Who would you tell?  
  
I looked upwards. Hmm. Probably you, Jeri if she promised to keep it secret though it probably wouldn't happen, and possibly Henry.  
  
Would you tell your mom?  
  
I snapped my head down. Hell no! Would you tell your mom if she was a model?  
  
Why wouldn't you tell her? she asked.  
  
Because she would be in my face, asking a lot of pesky questions, and a lot more annoying stuff.  
  
was her only comment as she brushed past me.  
  
I stood there for a second. Hey Alice, I called.  
  
She turned towards me and opened her mouth with a leave me alone' face on.  
  
I know, I know, I just have one more thing to say and then I leave you alone. Thanks, I said. Seeing her face I added, For giving me some things I need to think about. I quickly left her there, a smile on her face. Maybe I am getting to her...' she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Henry's POV  
  
I gazed up into the sky. It was around 4:00 o'clock, and the sky was an amazing blue wonder. Like Alice's eyes in the dark... Wow, I'm pathetic aren't I?' I remembered earlier today. Though not as pathetic as Ryo was.' I laughed. Then I thought of something. He helped me and Alice get together, I should try to get him and Rika together. Well.... If I do, I should wait until after after this Friday, I don't wanna go on my first date with a couple broken bones,' I laughed, realizing that Rika would probably do that. Focus Henry Wong!' My mind yelled. You can think about your best friends dating life later, think of your now!'   
  
But I have no idea!' my mind argued.  
  
Bout what?'  
  
I have no idea about anything!'  
  
Then ask your sister!'  
  
I yelled aloud, getting odd stares from other people. I blushed. I am NOT telling any family or adults about this. Not even Yamaki.'  
  
Why not? He is like your second dad. He's the guy you can talk to when you have problems talking to your real dad. So why not?'  
  
Because he might tell dad.'  
  
Oh...'  
  
Okay, now that my mind has cleared somewhat, better start planning. Let's see, there's what to wear, where to go, what time.... uh. Let's see, where to go would be the best to figure out first, because we can figure everything out from there.' I stood up. Okay, I should call Alice about were to go,' I sighed. Okay, first a little walk to calm the nerves,' I thought sheepishly, as I started walking deep in thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alice's POV  
  
I leaned back in my chair. When I reached Hypnos, I didn't go to main office and sign in like I usually did. Riley or Tally might be there. So I just rode the elevator to the ninth floor, entered my office, and used my desk intercom to tell them I had come back. I looked at the clock. It was an hour since Riley texted me, so she would be up here soon. I bit my lip and glued my eyes to the security monitors on either side of the door. Almost immediately my eyes widened. In black and white I saw Riley and Tally step out of the elevator and start talking. That had to be the only time I have ever regretted not putting in a hearing system. But then again, if it wasn't about me, I would have been invading their privacy. Then, suddenly, they were at the doors, but then I realized that in my moment of panic, I forgot my room was 12 ft. from the elevator. They knocked. I pushed the button and the writing spot of my desk flipped over, revealing a keyboard with red buttons at the top. I then lifted a little opening, and pushed a button, making my laptop screen pop up. On the key pad, I pressed the one labeled stereo. On the screen, iTunes popped up. I went to the Michelle Branch folder. I randomly chose a song, and it went straight to 1 minute and thirty seconds, as if I had been listening to it before they came.   
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little  
  
And I feel it now, your the one I need  
  
I believe that I   
  
Would cry just a little  
  
Just have you back now   
  
Here with me.  
  
On the monitor screen, I saw Tally starting to bang on the door.  
  
I heard Riley yell. Do you want us to tell Dolphin and Janyu?  
  
I froze. Immediately, I froze the song and clicked the button again, making everything go back to normal. C'mon in, I said, trying to sound innocent.  
  
It's locked, Tally yelled.  
  
Really? Whoops! Just a second! I yelled. I clicked the regular button again, so only the key pad came up. I quickly pressed the button at the top called Room Controls'. I typed in unlock and open door.' Because of the sudden movement, Tally jumped back, but Riley, used to it, entered causally. Tally entered and looked at the sides of the doorway she gasped.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. You like my room? I asked.   
  
It's amazing, how'd you do it? she asked in awe.  
  
Riley warned. You can interrogate her later.  
  
She sighed. she said in a mocking voice.  
  
We found something.  
  
Before I could ask why, Tally broke in, Can I use a computer?  
  
I went rigid. Tally asked.  
  
I don't like people using my computers, I said stiffly.  
  
conned Riley. I shook my head, making my blonde pigtails swish around my face.  
  
Aw.... You let Henry use them. Tally said, emphasizing Henry.  
  
Which one of my Hypnos computers?  
  
What's the difference? asked Riley.  
  
I pointed to my left, where a whole wall was covered in three computers with huge servers.  
  
What's that computer then? asked Tally pointing to her left, my right, for they were standing in front of my desk.  
  
That's my personal computer, I said with a tone of a voice that said Ask more about it and I'll kick you out.'  
  
Then what's the computer in your desk? Riley asked.  
  
I was about to tell her when Tally broke in, again. Hey hypocrite, your the one who told me that I could interrogate her later.  
  
Your right, Riley said. So, which computer can we use?  
  
Exhaling deeply, I got out of my chair. I walked over to the southern part of my office where I had my computers I used for working. I pulled out the keyboard and mouse for the middle computer. Where do you need to go?  
  
Riley said as she started typing. She went to the Hypnos home page and went to the staff e-mail section. She entered her e-mail account a opened a letter she sent to herself. It had a list of restaurants open on friday night.  
  
Uh, what, what would I need these for? I asked shakily.  
  
Riley sighed. You know you can't fool us. We know about your date with Henry.  
  
What are you talking about? I tried to ask evenly, but failing.  
  
Don't lie to us. We know how you have a date. 'Bout time too, she added. I looked at her.  
  
Just this other day Yamaki was saying how if you guys didn't ask each other out, then he would work as matchmaker, Riley laughed.  
  
He said that? Tally asked disappointed. Alice, can you call the date off? I wanna see Yamaki be matchmaker.  
  
Tally! Don't tell Alice to call off her date for such a petty reason.  
By then I had regained my wits. Don't worry Tally. They looked at me in shock.   
  
Alice, I didn't me-- but I cut her off.  
  
Yamaki will be forced to be matchmaker if Ryo and Rika don't start dating, for I will bug him until he does, I said smiling, for I meant it.  
  
They laughed. You've got a good point, Tally said.  
  
Riley sighed. We should better be going.  
  
Aw... but it's fun... Tally half whined.  
  
We need to give her time to look over her choices.  
  
Oh yea!  
  
Bye Alice, Riley said leaving.  
  
Later! Tell me where you chose later! said Tally as she ran out.  
  
With the two Hypnos workers gone, Alice had a chance to really look at the message. Top 5 different cuisine style restaurants for...... first dates? That's embarrassing,' I thought. Let's see for French there's Rose Rogue De l'Amour. Why does that sound familiar? Anyway the other cuisine's are Italian, Chinese, American, and Japanese. Oh good, they have a top notch Italian restaurant, and a regular Chinese restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Henry's POV  
  
Yo, Henry my man! came an annoying voice (I wonder who...) bringing me out of reverie. I turned around to see the gang coming towards me. I laughed as I saw that Ryo was lagging. When they reached me, he was the first to ask. Ya decide where to go?  
  
Not yet, I said as The Medallion Calls' broke through the air. I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket. I saw the number and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo's POV  
  
It's Alice, I said definitely. Just look at his smile. They did and Henry nodded at me. He pressed the button to select Accept'. As Henry put the phone to his ear, we went deadly silent.   
  
Hey Alice. Pause. Okay name Longer pause. Say the last two again. Short pause. I like-- but then a fire truck when whizzing down the street, sirens full blast. When they drove away, we turned back to Henry. I'll do them,  
  
Dang it! Kazu yelled quietly. We missed it.  
  
Shh! If you shut up, he'll probably say it again, Rika rebuked.  
  
Are you sure? he asked Alice. He laughed. Good. I don't even know where--  
  
A dog suddenly came ripping through the park, bark loudly and chasing squirrels. A squirrel stopped and picked up an acorn. He threw it like a football, and it hit the yellow lab square between the eyes. The dog started whimpering, and the squirrels chased him away.  
  
By then we all had large sweatdrops on our heads. Love ya. A second pause. He hit the key lock button and put the phone back in his pocket.  
  
Henry looked at us. What's up? he asked referring to annoyed faces.  
  
Where are you going? Jeri asked.  
  
Henry asked. You heard me say it though.  
  
No, we didn't, corrected Rika.  
  
Why not?  
  
Well. First a siren came by when you said I like'. And then when you said you don't know where the place is, a yellow labrador came barking through chasing squirrels. It was funny, cause after a second, the tables turned and the squirrels chased the dog away. It was funny, said Kazu.  
  
Mmm-hmmm. Right......... he said walking away.  
  
Kazu, you idiot! You should have let a serious person tell him. He probably thinks you just made it up to rub in he is going out! Rika yelled at the visor brain.  
  
Yep, you read my mind Rika, Henry called back.   
  
Henry, wait up! Takato called. He smiled and started walking again. Not cool! Takato yelled as we ran after him. As we were nearing him, his pocket beeped. He took his cell out and saw New Text Message' on the screen.   
  
Wow that was fast, he said as he pushed the button to read her message. After skimming the times, he found a good one. Pushing a speed dial button, he put the cream and green electronic to his ear.   
  
Hey Alice. That was really fast you know that?  
  
I hope no dog or anything interrupt this phone call, said Kazu as a bunch of noisy birds flew over head, making them sweat drop.   
  
Kenta hissed.  
  
I like the one at seven. Hearing Henry's voice, we turned back to him. So you can get the reservations. Good. Pause. Uh huh. Short pause. Okay, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Bye. As Henry put his cell phone away, mine rang. Everyone looked at me.  
  
I shrugged. Pulling my cell out, I looked at the number. Having no idea who it was, I pressed the button, making the tone He's a Pirate' stop suddenly. I said slowly. I sighed a breath of relief. Hi Mr. Wong. Pause. Okay, here he is. I handed the phone to Henry. He took it as Kenta said, What is up with Henry and getting phone calls or messages. Our only answer was a shrug.  
  
Okay. See ya later dad, Henry said as he ended the call and threw me back my phone. I gotta go, dad's been trying to reach me for a while. Henry started walking away.  
  
Wait... Where are you going for your date? Takato yelled.  
  
Henry turned around. See you guys later! he yelled as he started running away, laughing.  
  
Jeri yelled disappointed.  
  
I'll find out somehow Wong, just watch me! Rika yelled after the navy haired boy.

LtT: *walks out cautiously* uh.... hi?   
Shuichi: *vein above head popping*   
LtT: uh oh... that's not a good sign...   
S: and this took long to update because.......   
LtT: uh..... my LA teacher gave me bad grades on three assignments... and all my confidence left me?   
S: *growling*   
Jackie: c'mon shui. give her a break. at least she updated.   
LtT: BINGO!!!!!!! writing that takari messed up my mind.   
S: now that's a good answer.   
Chihiro: i don't see why you don't like takari. it's so kawaii...   
LtT: *runs to get backpack* DARN IT!!!!!!! i only brought home my science binder and it's puny. your in luck chihiro.   
C: *gulps*   
J: anyway, thanks to all the reviewers. and for those who pointed out that the grammar--   
S: really sucked   
LtT: I revised it, cuz, it was bothering me too. hope it's cleaned up.   
S: now why don't you do that to your room?   
LtT: because.. I don't wanna.......   
S: *muttering* no good idiot....   
C: wow.... 12 reviews. read and review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

I rummaged through my pockets. 'Crap,' I thought. 'Where's my key?!?!' I sighed.  
'Note to self: find key.' I started banging on the door to our apartment. After  
a second my fist didn't hit the door.  
"What are you doing Henwy?" I looked down to see Suzy looking at me as if I was  
an idiot.  
She pranced back to the living room and I followed her more maturely.  
"Hey Henry." I looked to my older brother. "The door was open."  
The whole family laughed. I blushed and laughed sheepishly.  
"So what did you want me for?" I asked my dad, my cheeks still tinted red.  
"Oh Henry," my dad clapped his hands. "I have great news."  
'The digimon are coming back?' I thought, biting my tongue to keep myself from  
asking it aloud. Alice would tell me if Hypnos found a way to bring them back.  
Alice said they were no closer than they have been these past months.  
"We're going out to dinner!" he said as if it was the greatest thing on earth.  
I blinked. "When?" I asked, manufacturing enthusiasm.  
"This Friday."  
"This Friday?" I asked weakly.  
He nodded. "Yep."  
My eyes widened, a bucket of ice feel into my stomach, my heart got squeezed and  
my throat dried up like water at Camp Green Lake.  
"E-e-e-e-ex-ecuse," I squeaked as I ran into my room. Everyone looked after me.  
I flew onto my bed as soon as I slammed the door shut. I sat down, eyes hot, but  
tears unable to come. I blinked, and my temper rose. My first date, and I had  
dinner with my family.  
My door opened and Suzy came in. She gently shut the door and scrambled onto my  
swivel desk chair. "Yewll at mwe," she said.  
"Huh?" I asked irritated.  
"Yewll at mwe," she said quietly.  
"Suzy, go away," I said.  
"Yewll at mwe."  
"Suzy!" I yelled, my temper rising with this little game.  
"Yewll at mwe."  
"Suzy! Get out of my room!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
At that moment, my door opened and my mom and dad were in the doorway.  
"Mwommy, Dwaddy, Henwy was welling at mwe," she said, tears pouring down her  
eyes.  
"Henry..." Dad said sternly.  
"What?" I yelled angrily.  
"Mwommy, Dwaddy, Henwy was bweing weally mwean. Dwoes he have to cwome wif us  
Fwiday night?" she asked through teary eyes.  
"What the hell?" I exploded. "I wasn't being mean!"  
"He's bweing mwean wight now! He's welling at mwe!"  
"I'm not yelling at you!"  
"Ywes you are!"  
"Mom." We all turned to were my older sister and brother were. "I think it'd be  
best if we didn't take Henry with us Friday," my sister said.  
"Wisten to hwer," Suzy sobbed. "I don't want Henwy to cwome!"  
"Listen," Dad said, freezing the argument. "I'll think about it. But for now,  
Henry, you're grounded," he said as he walked out of the room.  
"What?" I yelled.  
As my family was walking towards their room, my brother asked, "Was I this bad  
when I was going through puberty?"  
I picked up a pillow and flung it at his head.  
"Ow!" he yelled.  
"A pillow hurt?" my sister asked.  
"Anything hurt when it's going fast."  
"What about marshmallows?"  
I didn't hear his answer for the door had been slammed shut. I threw myself on  
the bed.  
  
I must've fallen asleep for when I sat up my window showed a dark sky. Sitting I  
wondered why I waked up. And fell asleep.  
"Henwy!" I heard a whisper call to me as my shirt got tugged on.  
I groaned when I saw Suzy's outline in the dark. "What do you want? You've  
caused enough trouble for me already," I said harshly.  
Suzy just scurried over to my desk and turned on a blinding light. As if I was a  
cockroach I shrank back into my pillow. "Too bright," I mumbled tired.  
"Sowwy," she apologized, sitting in front of my bed again. "But you were da one  
who wanded it in da first pwace, remwemba?" she stated, referring to the fact I  
wanted it so the dimness of my room and the brightness of the computer screen  
wouldn't destroy my eyesight.  
"Yea," I said softly.  
"I'm sworry I dwidn't twell you earwier," Suzy blurt out after a minute of  
silence.  
"Wh- wai- huh?" I stuttered.  
"If I twold you, it'd bwe fwalsish."  
"Huh? Could you start from the beginning?" I asked, completely confused.  
"Well...... I askwed what he would wact like if he wiked a girl, and if he  
wasked her out and we had a fwamily event, cwause accwording to Swisswy thwat's  
hwappened two her befwore. Anwd you fwit evweythwing she swaid her bwoyfwend  
dwid. Anwd since you wike Awice, I thwought that might've hwappened to you."  
Stunned and awkward were the only words to describe the silence that settled  
over us.  
"Wow..." was the only word that could escape my lips. "Wait, what did I say?" I  
asked quickly as Suzy's eyes started tearing up.  
"Henry..." a stern voice warned. I looked to see my dad standing in my doorway.  
"I twied two ask for forgwivness, but he wouldn't forgwive me!" Suzy started to  
bawl.  
Younger sister helping your love life younger sister lying to parents parents  
yelling at you for no reason= too confusing for 2 am.  
"I'm sorry Henry. I wanted you too, but you can't come with us Friday night.  
Good night," my dad said sorrowfully. He picked up my sobbing sister, who winked  
at me with one of her round cinnamon eyes, and left. Falling onto my back I let  
out a whimper of confusion and fell into an untroubled sleep.  
  
---The female protagonist's view---  
  
The birds chirped happily. Cars honked while kids laughed. With a moan I awoke  
from my dream. Something that involved squirrels and soccer. Pondering why I  
dreamt about squirrels I glanced at the clock. My blue eyes widened at the red  
numbers. 8:45 am..... that's a record.  
Deciding I was well... different than other days I figured that I could allow my  
clothing choice to differ as well. Crouching down I opened my wardrobe and  
shoved all my hanging pants to the right, except for one pair. My only pair of  
pants that wasn't black. Though it was still a dark denim. With a yank I not  
only managed to get the flares off the hanger, but I also broke the hanger.  
After tossing it over my shoulder I was surprised that I didn't hear anything  
shattering. 'Today must be a good one,' I mused rummaging through my shirts the  
next level up. Black t-shirt, black long sleeve, black sleeveless, black cap  
sleeved, black V-neck.... I shoved them all to the right, too. Only six or so  
shirts were left. White t-shirt showed straps, yellow was too happy for me,  
green wasn't one of my favorites, pink was wasting space, my purple shirt was  
too dark for my happy mood, so that just left blue. With more care I took my  
baby blue t-shirt off the hanger.  
I sauntered into the bathroom. I emerged minutes later, clothed in blue, face  
cleansed, teeth brush, hair still in a messy bun at the nape of my neck. In  
front of my mirror nailed to the inside of a wardrobe door I started on my hair.  
Though it took two seconds to comb out any knots in my silky pale blonde hair I  
absentmindedly kept brushing my hair. Five minutes later as I was debating  
whether to put my hair in the regular pig tails or back in a bun I heard a knock  
at my door.  
"Yes?" I sang out, or did the closest thing to singing I've done in a while.  
"Alice, you're awake?" my dad yelled through the door.  
"Yes."  
"Well breakfast is ready, come down when you're ready. If you want it today" he  
said, voice getting fainter and fainter as he went down stairs.  
After quickly tying my hair in pigtails I ran downstairs. "Yes daddy?" I asked  
after giving my dad a kiss on the cheek.  
"Are you dating Henry?" he asked.  
"What makes you think that?" I asked faltering.  
He shrugged, not knowing whether to be disappointed or relieved. "I just can't  
think of another reason for you to be so happy. Or for Riley and Tally to be  
giggling over the phone," he added a minute later.  
The glass of orange juice froze in front of my mouth. "Hmm?" I asked, taking a  
sip of the pulpy drink, for pulp is good for you. 'Though I don't know how  
healthy it can be when it makes me wanna gag...'  
"Well around six they called and asked for you. They wanna go shopping with you  
for some reason," he said, removing his glasses to clean them and staring at me  
suspiciously.  
My happy mood dropped a little, but I didn't show it. "I probably should call  
them," I said as I started balancing dishes to take to the sink. Once they were  
set down gently I bound back to my room and grabbed some tennis shoes and ran  
back down the stairs. "I'm going to Hypnos, I'll call you when everything is  
settled, okay?"  
"Okay Alice," he said though the front door had already closed.  
  
------------  
  
"Hiya Alice!" a hyper voice called to me.  
"Hey Jeri," I replied just as happy.  
"Happy are we?" the younger girl said slyly.  
"Yes, for the first time in a long, long time."  
"And would the reason be Henry?"  
I beamed. "I think so."  
"Wow Alice, you have really white teeth..." she commented examining my smile.  
"You should smile more often..."  
"I think I will. Everything seems so beautiful now..." I said, fully meaning  
it.  
Jeri burst into tears. "You just seem so happy now... it's like the ending in a  
romance novel..." she explained.  
I stopped and took a breath. "You're right. Need to bring the sappiness down."  
"I don't think so, but you're you. So where ya goin'?"  
My nose wrinkled. "Shopping..." Once outside of my house I had called the two  
preteen spirited adults, who wanted to "take me to get some pretty clothes for  
this Friday evening."  
"For Friday?"  
"No, we're going to a computer shop to upgrade my office," I said with as much  
sarcasm I could muster.  
"Oh..." Jeri said quietly.  
I restrained from laughing. "I was being sarcastic."  
"Oh, I know," she said wisely.  
"Really?" I asked shocked.  
"Well, no, but it seemed like the thing to say..." We erupted into giggles.  
Once we had uttered our last giggles Jeri asked the question: "So where are you  
and Henry going?"  
I smirked. "Oh, look. Hypnos is right ahead of us! It was nice talking to you!"  
I yelled, running off, not heeding her question.  
"Hey!" she yelled. "That's mean!" After a second, she got frustrated. "Alice!"  
she yelled. "Get the he-" the copper haired girl stopped herself. "OH MY GOSH!  
YOU ARE SUCH A CUTE SQUIRREL!" she yelled loud enough for dogs to yelp. Her  
protesting the squirrel running away just made me laugh harder as I entered  
Hypnos.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh my gawd Alice, you're so impossible!" Tally all but yelled about seven hours  
later. I arrived at Hypnos at 9:30 and we immediately left to some big mall in  
another city. Once we got there, 10:00, we spent two hours getting hair tips,  
make-up tips, nail tips, and all that other junk. After Tally ate her last fry  
from the food court we went right to clothes. Lunch was five hours ago. Five  
hours of Tally and Riley pointing out clothes. Five hours of me saying 'no'.  
Five hours of walking.  
"Why would I wear a slutty hot pink tank top and just as slutty black leather  
skirt?"  
"How about this?"  
"And lavender cap sleeved shirt with blue clam diggers is more Rika."  
"Okay, you really are impossible," Riley said flatly.  
"And what does any of this have to do with my date?"  
"So where are you going?" Riley asked as Tally fumed to herself.  
A surge of women, young and old, ran past us as someone asked over the intercom  
if anyone had lost a hundred dollar bill.  
"Oh!" both women chorused.  
"Yea..." I said sarcastically.  
"What are we doing over here then?" Tally yelled. She pulled me and Riley over  
to the formal wear.  
I sat down in a waiting chair, bracing myself for another hour of disapproving  
of their choices.  
"Hey Alice..." an approving voice shattered my thoughts. I reluctantly trudged  
through rows of clothes to see the blonde and redhead grinning at each other.  
"Whatcha find?" I asked, making it apparent that I would probably hate it.  
"Ta-da!" Tally sang as Riley revealed the outfit. Their grins widened numerous  
times as I gawked at it. With a shaking hand I stroked it.  
"It's... it's perfect...." I choked, tears springing up.  
"We thought so," Riley smiled.  
Tally gave me a nudge. "Go try it on." They started laughing as I sprint to the  
dressing rooms.  
  
------------  
  
guy protagonist  
  
------------  
  
I glanced at my watch. 'Where's Rika?' I resumed pacing in front of the  
fountain. Rika sounded weird when she asked to meet me her at six thirty  
tonight, Friday. "I hope she isn't going to say anything weird... like she likes  
me... I mean, I know she likes me, but in a brotherly way. Hopefully not more,"  
I stated out loud. "And if she does like me more, I hope she doesn't say  
anything. That she just lets go and goes for a guy in her reach. Like Ryo."  
"First Alice rambling about me and Ryo, now you." I turned my neck fast enough  
to crack it.  
"Hey Rika," I said to the annoyed redhead leaning against a tree.  
"I don't know if I should give it to you anymore," she said haughtily as she  
walked next to me.  
"What, a kiss?" I teased.  
"No, this." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, which  
she handed to me.  
I opened the box and was speechless.  
"I asked mom if a jeweler could make something like this in less than 48 hours.  
She said she could try. I think they did a good job, you?"  
I nodded, unable of any type of speech.  
"It's 16 karat gold I think. And that, that's some rare gem called laramar. It  
can only be found in the Dominican Republic."  
I closed the box and pocketed it. "Rika, thank you so much... I don't know how  
to repay you. This is just so amazing..."  
"One condition." I nodded ready for anything. "Don't hurt Alice. She was  
freaking out Tuesday, wondering if you really liked her, or if it was a cruel  
trick. Just be nice to her okay? Treat her like she should." Forget what I just  
said. Deciding to ease things up she added, "Like you guys want Ryo to treat  
me."  
"Deal," I laughed. I glanced at my watch. "Listen Rika, it's 6:45. I gotta go.  
Thanks. I'll keep the condition, and I intended to whether you told me to or not  
to."  
"Good," she said smiling one of her rare, true smiles.  
Deciding it was appropriate, I leaned in closer. Getting on the tips of my feet  
I gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Hey, you're about to go on your first date. Tut, tut, tut," she scolded, a  
little pink.  
"Pink looks good on you, you know that?" I teased.  
She pushed me. "Go to your date!"  
I flashed a smile. "Later!" I said running off.  
  
-----------------  
  
I glanced at my watch. Seven o'clock, right on the got. I looked up at the  
restaurant name. It was shining in all of it's glory. Stomach starting to turn  
and tumble I walked in through the door.  
"Um, hi. I have a reservation..." I said awkwardly to a lady behind a desk. More  
like a booth.  
"May I have your name?" the lady asked, pushing a whisp of hair behind her ear.  
Her voice was spread thickly with a natural Chinese accent.  
"Henry Wong."  
She looked at her list with brown eyes. "A-ha," she murmured finding my name.  
"This way Mr. Wong. Welcome to the---"  
  
----------------  
  
LtT: cliffhanger.  
jackie: - -;;  
shuichi: - -;;  
chihiro: - -;;  
s: thanks for pointing out the obvious.  
LtT: ignoring shuichi anyway, reward to anyone who figures out the resturant.  
c: what's the reward?  
LtT: ...  
s: you can't just offer rewards without knowing the answer.  
j: yea, you've already done it.  
s: coughACScough.  
c: you guys are mean.  
LtT: thank you chihiro. dylan already ruined my day... and it's the last day of  
school! yay! oh yea, dylan, if i ever tell you about this (doubt it though) yes,  
this is more important than the nover.  
s: oh god you two are so stupid.  
LtT: it's his typo. anyway, i'll try to have it to you by your b-day.  
j: ... red balloon.  
LtT: runs away screaming  
c: why'd you do that?  
j: birthday...  
c: oh yea. first you reader people need to know the origin of Logo the Twin.  
j: Logo was a random name she came up with at her freinds birthday party last  
year.  
s: and she got 'the Twin' from her horoscope, the gemeni--  
c: the twins.  
j: and geminis stretch from may 21- june 20th.  
s: in short, just drop a review saying happy birthday, okay?  
c: and congradulate her on getting into advanced la. she's really happy about  
that.  
LtT: peeks into room again is it gone?  
s: read and review!  
LtT: and i hope since school is over i can update more often than every half a  
year. more likely july.  
j: and note there will only five chapter. so she's over 60% done.  
c: because she's started on chapter four,  
LtT: which might not met my normal seven page length i have for this.  
s: ANYWAY! read and review.  
LtT: but it's fun to ramble on endlessly.  
s: unlike you, some people have a life!  
LtT: you're so mean!  
j: read and review!  
c: and happy out-of-school to everyone whose getting out of school!  
all: - -;; 


End file.
